Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along with Mickey is a Peanuts crossover to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Plot Charlie Brown, Bob, Kermit, Mario, and their friends travel to the Magic Kingdom to dream along with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald. However, Donald doesn't believe in dreams, so Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy along with the rest say "Dreams come true!" to show them dreams of romance and adventure. Suddenly, Maleficent wants to devastate the kingdom to bring out nightmares. Mickey and the rest say "Dreams come true" to fight evil. And last, they celebrate the dreams. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Sweetums, Thog, Walter, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Rafiki, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Perry the Platypus, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Wizpig, Dr. Eggman, Voldemort, The Beagle Boys, Fat Cat, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, and the Bad Apple will guest star in this film. *"I Love You" will not be sung. Songs *"Join the Party" *"Just Imagine" - Barney and the rest *"Princess Medley" - Cinderella and Prince Charming, Aurora and Phillip, and Snow White and her Prince *"A Pirate's Life"/"The Elegant Captain Hook" *"We're Gonna Find a Way" - Barney, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Sally, Charlie Brown, and Linus *"Stand Up" - Junior, Bob, Larry, and Mr. Nezzer *"Everyone is Special" - Barney and the rest *"Life's a Happy Song" - Kermit, Miss Piggy, Walter, and the rest *"Any Dream is Possible" - Company Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Magical films